


Not Alone

by Rivulet027



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xi'an’s feeling alone on Christmas, Dani changes her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with X-men. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.

Xi'an leaned in the doorway and watched the near mob of children open presents. She smiled as her brother and sister's exclamations of joy, but still felt sad. Another holiday and she was alone.

Trying to distract herself she went into the kitchen for something to drink. She gave Dani the best smile she could manage as her friend joined her. Dani smiled in return as she dangled a piece of mistletoe over them, "Merry Christmas Xi'an."

Xi'an took a step back confused, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to kiss you."

Xi'an smiled happily, then pulled her into a kiss.


End file.
